octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mixed Up Whales
Plot The Octopod is all broken with oil spills, damaged and of need of serious repair as the while the Octonauts are repairing the Octopod, Kwazii is exploring the arctic seas until he finds a blue whale swimming upside-down as Kwazii discovers that the cleaning from the Octopod is making sonar-like sounds, confusing the blue whales. In the US version, this episode comes right after the episode The Midnight Zone. Characters * Kwazii (main character) * Tunip and the vegimals * Tweak * Peso * Professor Inkling * Captain Barnacles * Dashi * Shellington * Blue Whale Summary 'Emergency repairs' The episode begins with Tweak eating a carrot in the launch bay. She notices some strange noises coming from the ship and hurriedly asks Captain Barnacles to come to the launch bay. She tells him that the Octopod sounds like it needs an emergency repair and clean-up, and if they don't start working on it immediately, the ship will fall apart! The Captain informs all the Octonauts to report to the HQ for a briefing on what needs doing to fix the Octopod. When Kwazii, driving outside in the GUP-B, hears the news, he is less than happy. 'The mixed up blue whale' Kwazii tries to head back to the Octopod, but is set off course by an upside down blue whale who tells Kwazii he's lost his other whale friend. When he flips over, he causes the GUP-B to flip too. The whale claims something is wrong with his sonar, his way of working out where things are. He sends out sound waves to talk and detect other things in the ocean. The whale leaves to find his friend, while Kwazii remarks on his confusion. 'Clean-up time!' The other Octonauts are in the HQ, but decide to start on repairs without Kwazii. Tweak begins listing all the jobs needed to be done in order for the Octopod to be fully repaired. The list is as follows: *Octopod arms need to be welded (Tweak) *Screws need to be tightened (Shellington) *Floors need to be vacuumed (Peso) *Dents need to be banged out (Captain Barnacles) *Windows need to be cleaned (Dashi and the Vegimals) *Water tanks need to be flushed out (Tweak, Peso, Captain Barnacles) (Professor Inkling does some general tidying up of tables and the Vegimals also clean up the kitchen. At the end of the episode, Kwazii is asked to do some mopping as well. These tasks are not mentioned in the list) While the list is being read out, Peso and Shellington exclaim at the amount of tasks. Tweak adds that the joints also need oil. The Octonauts then begin the tasks. The amount of noise coming from the Octopod is creating sound waves that run through the ocean, suspiciously like the sonar that the blue whales use... 'The whale again' Unfortunately, the whale can hear sound waves in the distance and believes it to be sonar coming from his friend. Kwazii realises the sound waves must be coming from the Octopod and tries to warn the whale, but the mixed messages are very confusing and the whale does not hear. 'More noise' The Octonauts start to make even more noise with their repairing, because now Dashi, Professor Inkling and the Vegimals are also helping with the tasks mentioned before. This added noise confuses the whale to an even bigger extent than before. Tweak and Peso, with some help from Captain Barnacles, start flushing out and refilling the water tanks, which is the biggest task of all and makes the most noise. This particular noise makes the whale think his friend is in trouble, and quickly swims towards what he thinks is her, but is actually the Octopod! Kwazii works this out and tries to warn the Octonauts of a whale coming their way, but they do not hear him because of the noise. 'Incoming!' Eventually, Peso hears Kwazii and answers the radio, but is distracted by a large shape (the whale) on the radar heading straight for the Octopod. He tells the Captain and Kwazii manages to tell them it's a blue whale. Professor Inkling tells Captain Barnacles that blue whales are the biggest animals that have ever lived, and it would be a disaster if they were hit by one. Peso sees on the radar that another big shape is heading straight for the Octopod from the opposite direction, the blue whale's friend! 'The whales must be affected by the noise' Captain Barnacles and Professor Inkling, after a while, work out that the whales must be confused, as the sounds coming from the Octopod must be interfering with the whales' sonar. (exactly what Kwazii has been trying to tell them but they couldn't hear him through the radio) 'Silence' Captain Barnacles sounds the Octo Alert, and rather than instructing the Octonauts to go to a certain room, simply tells them all to stop working and make absolute silence. (instead of the usual Octo Alert music, a quieter version plays) The Octonauts stop working and meet in the HQ. Strangely, even though there is now complete silence, the whales continue to head straight for the Octopod. Barnacles then realizes that Tweak is still working! He runs to the launch bay to stop her. It turns out that Tweak had her ears curled up which is the reason why she didn't hear the Octo-Alert! The whales are just about to crash into the ship! Kwazii closes his eyes so he doesn't see the Octopod being destroyed, when the captain manages to stop Tweak! The whales then realise that the Octopod is not a whale, and stop swimming just in time. 'Whales reunited' The whales reunite and the Octonauts apologise to them on the reason behind their mixed up day. Captain Barnacles promises to check the radar for whales before any future noisy repairing. The whales agree and thank Kwazii for his help during the day. 'Mission complete!' The Octonauts check the computer which shows that the Octopod is completely fixed! Kwazii happily remarks that he missed all the cleaning, when Barnacles surprises him with the job of mopping. Kwazii is less than happy, while all the others laugh. The episode ends. Watch Watch the episode here(UK version) Goofs * The whales keep changing their positions towards the Octopod throughout the episode. * The vegimals (mostly Tunip and others) also keep changing their spots in different locations on the Octopod throughout the episode. * When Tweak shows Tunip how to flush the water tanks in the Launch Bay, Shellington has disappeared in that location he was just doing his job, but he relocates back when the Octo-alert is sounded. * The main cast of the Octonauts also keep changing their spots as well. * When Captain Barnacles is talking to the whales, Inkling is somehow boosted up without seen in his chair. Category:Season 1 Category:Episode list Category:Whales Category:Humpack Whales Category:Episodes starring Kwazii Category:Octopod Category:Episodes